Caden Grimes
History Caden was left at the doorstep of Camp Half-Blood as a baby, and grew up as an unclaimed child. It wasn't until after the Battle of Manhattan that he was claimed as a son of Poseidon. He took an interest in combat growing up, and became an extremely talented fighter with a spear and sword. Even from a young age, Caden showed potential as a leader on and off the battlefield. It wasn't until he was twelve years of age when he was forced to fight during the battle of the labyrinth that this showed itself, as he was able to convince frightened campers to stay and fight when they told him they wanted to run away. Despite this, Caden was made to remain at Camp during the battle of New York, as he was deemed too young to go into battle. Following the battle and when the surviving demigods returned, Caden realized how many people who he had known had died, leading him to become much more interested in combat training, as he wanted to protect everyone he knew and keep them from being killed like everyone else. It was in the fall following the Battle of New York that he was claimed as a son of Poseidon. He became popular after becoming claimed, though was often overshadowed by his elder half-brothers, Percy and Tyson. This led to him distancing himself from all of his half-siblings in order to carve out his own legacy and name for himself. This would eventually cause him and his friends to form their own team of demigods in their teens that would work behind the behind the scenes for any god or half-blood requiring aid of good or questionable nature. This team would later team up with Zoe Johnson and bond with her, all but accepting her, as well as later the sister of team member Carly Taylor, Kylie, into its ranks. A mission to help Zoe would, while succeeding, result in her disappearance and supposed death, causing the group's activity together to slow significantly, given injuries and circumstances happening to its members. Caden, while primarily helping Ziva Eriksson to adapt to life with one arm, would sometimes work as a partner or driver for Maya Arslan and Scott Sigurdson. Personality and Traits Caden has a sense of honor and loyalty, believing strongly in both. He will lose respect for someone who doesn't show honor in a controlled fight, but understands that it sometimes needs to be thrown out the window in a real battle. He holds a high admiration for the more skilled warriors in the camp, and aspires to be like them. He has a slightly sarcastic air, but is for the most part, quite nice and friendly. He is also known to try and uphold a strict moral code, often causing members of the Aphrodite cabin to make jokes about chivalry not being dead, which he ignores. After the disappearance of Zoe, Caden felt a great deal of survivor's guilt, given that he had the ability to go with her when she sent him and Kylie away to get the injured others to safety. This would cause Caden to try and take care of every other group member far more than he would have used to, not wanting any of them to vanish or die, like he believed Zoe to have done. Fighting Style/Weaponry Caden fights normally with a spear and a shield. His spear transforms into a cane and his shield into a bracelet. He is a talented unarmed combatant as well. Being a son of Poseidon, he can use Hydrokinesis and all of its variations. However, he is often a more rooted, ground based fighter, not using a lot of agility and preferring to stay on the ground. He uses his shield similarly to a wall, and often lets opponents waste their energy away before striking back, in cases of competitive or real fighting. His style has been compared to traditional spartan styles of fighting, heavily oriented on the shield being used to drain the enemy before finishing them with the spear. Caden is very capable of using either just a spear or just a shield in battle as well, but is at his most deadly when the two are put together. Relationships Ziva Eriksson Caden met Ziva after the Battle of Manhattan. They quickly bonded and became good friends, and then became the closest of friends. Whenever they do camp activities, it is always together, and are only seen apart during mealtimes and when they sleep in their cabins. Caden would happily take an arrow, blade or bullet for her, and some suspect he has romantic interests in her, causing rumors to often be spread about the two in the Camp. Carly Taylor Caden and Carly get along very well. They have done field work together numerous times, and watch each others' backs whenever things go bad. There is competition between them, given each others' parentage, but they can put it aside when they need to. Scott Sigurdson Caden serves as Scott's primary training partner and the two are close friends, with Caden serving as Scott's main confidant for a long time even before Scott began trying to open up to people. Maya Arslan Caden and Maya are described as being similar to close siblings, with both knowing exactly how to annoy one another on the drop of a dime. Caden works as her partner when Scott is unavailable as well as her driver. Zoe Johnson Caden and Zoe never really showed something like a friendship in the time they knew one another, though both would easily stand up for the other. However, after her demise, Caden was wracked by survivor's guilt and swore he would refuse to let anyone else he was close to die, suggesting she may have meant more to him than many would believe. Gallery CadenSpear.png|Caden's spear. CadenShield.jpg|Caden's shield. CadenNewSpear.jpg Category:Odst grievous Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Character Category:Original Character